Memórias
by Clarie Potter
Summary: Naquele momento tive certeza que não era um pôr do sol, e sim um nascer do sol". Primeiro lugar no Desafio de fics Fluffy. SIREM


**(Primeiro lugar) I Challenge Fluff FFHP**

**Capa: i249./albums/gg226/hokutoyuuri/Capas/Chall Fluf/1oMemorias.jpg**

**FLUFF: **as fics fofas. Sempre dá a todo mundo um final feliz e bonitinho.

Eu sempre lamentei demais das coisas, sempre. Reclamando da vida e perguntando aos céus ou para Deus, se existe um, o porquê de eu ter uma vida tão desgraçada. Tudo bem eu não faço o tipo covarde, mas realmente eu me prendia demais a tudo que me acontecia, me resumia a receios, não me permitindo ser feliz com coisas simples, mas tão essenciais. Mas isso aqui não é um epitáfio de um moribundo arrependido.

Estou olhando esses pedaços de papeis tão engraçados, e que graças a tecnologia bruxa tem movimento, chamados de fotografia, e para os íntimos _fotos._ Eu também nunca fui muito fã de fotografia, essa coisa de capturarem uma imagem sua que vai poder ser guardada e relembrada anos a fio não é uma idéia que me agrade, ou melhor, agradava.

Enfim, deu pra perceber que eu era o protótipo de ser humano insuportável não é?

Mas isso tudo não era culpa minha, pelo menos não tão completamente. Assim como todo ser infeliz que há nesse mundo, há por trás dele um passado, se não triste, no mínimo deprimente. Bem, apesar de meu rancor não ser de todo por minha culpa, essa minha mudança, essa minha passagem da lágrima para o sorriso eu devo única e exclusivamente à ele. Nunca acreditei que alguém pudesse me mudar tanto, mas preservando minha essência, minha personalidade. E é segurando essa antiga fotografia que eu me pego relembrando, e para não perder o costume, escrevendo...

Black não me ensinou a ser um novo Lupin, e sim apenas a entender e respeitar e libertar esse velho Remus que já existia dentro de mim, e tão encoberto de mágoas e receios.

Engraçado, desde que nós nos conhecemos algo nele me chamava atenção, à princípio com desprezo. Seu jeito, sua arrogância e um suposto nariz em pé, me irritava. Mas no fundo eu sabia, era inveja. Porque seu passado era tão obscuro quanto o meu, com alguns pêlos a menos obviamente, mas mesmo assim ele não se deixava ofuscar. Sirius passava, e fazia questão de mostrar a todos que o fazia.

Esse recuo não demorou a se transformar em aproximação logo quando eu descobri o ser humano por baixo do nome, Black não merecia ser chamado assim, porque ele nada tinha a ver com a família chegando até a fugir dela. Mas esta história todo mundo sabe, pelo menos o principal. O que eu estou disposto à escrever, relembrar aqui, é o sentimento, sensações e tão diversas memórias que essa foto, já amarelada, me transmitiu.

James, Peter, Sirius e eu. Não há um funcionário em Hogwarts que não nos conheça ou pelo menos não tenha ouvido falar de nós, sendo que a maioria sofreu em nossas mãos. Mais nas mãos de James e Sirius, mas eu também tinha meus planos. Pettigrew sempre se mostrou um simples capacho, e assim manteve-se até a idade adulta. Voltando a James e Sirius, eles eram tão próximos e ligados que chegava a me incomodar. Demoraram-se anos para que eu percebesse o que era esse tipo de incomodo.

Eu sempre fui o responsável do grupo, e gostava disso, mas quando os via sorrindo entre eles com alguma marotagem que me escondiam apenas para não me preocuparem, eu me sentia excluído. Agora me lembrando disso parece algo que na verdade nunca aconteceu, como em outra vida ou algo assim... Mas não faz mal ressaltar que essa crise foi no auge dos meus treze anos.

Eu não precisei aprontar coisas que não queria para me mostrar tão confiável. Sirius e James nunca foram esse tipo de gente. Apenas desabafei e disse que eles poderiam confiar em mim, ou então não se preocuparem com o fato da minha 'responsabilidade', afinal eu não era um dedo duro. Lembro-me bem daquela conversa, eles sorriram pra mim e me abraçaram, e de certa forma e senti que aqueles amigos eu levaria para a vida inteira. Depois disso, nunca mais me esconderam nada.

No quinto ano as coisas se complicaram, por assim dizer. Eu e Sirius ficamos ainda mais próximos. À primeira vista parece que agora tudo se resolve, eu finalmente não tenho dúvida da lealdade e amizade por mim. E é verdade, isso realmente aconteceu, os três se tornaram animagos ilegais, para mim, por mim e nada mais. Agora nós éramos como irmãos, e um quase pacto nos unia, e Hogwarts jamais seria a mesma sem a passagem dos "Marotos".

Acontece que é nesse ano, que eu percebo que minha ligação com Sirius era totalmente diferente de Peter ou James. O pobre Rabicho, eu mais sentia pena dele do que qualquer coisa, o que não mudou. James bom amigo de guerra, um verdadeiro irmão e confidente. Mas eu me sentia ansioso, estranho e quase nervoso com Sirius, ao mesmo tempo a companhia dele era a única que transmitia uma paz que eu precisava.

Sou uma pessoa que observa muito, por um instinto que a lincantropia me deu, ou apenas por jeito meu mesmo. Eu costumo saber cada reação e cada expressão de alguém, ainda mais quando eu gosto dessa pessoa. Mas quando estou confuso, bem parece que algo bloqueia meu cérebro, e o mundo passa a girar em torno de mim, então eu sentia que tinha algo errado, comigo e/ou com Sirius, mas nunca imaginava o que poderia ser, ou por que estava acontecendo, e o que eu poderia fazer.

Por insegurança em mim mesmo, ou talvez por ignorância em não ouvir o coração, ou até por medo de alguma rejeição, eu comecei a me afastar de Sirius. Ele obviamente foi o primeiro a notar, mas o único a tomar uma providência foi James. Veio falar comigo, perguntar o que aconteceu, como eu estava e afins. Mas eu soube que Pontas estava desconfiado há algum tempo, na época nem eu imaginava do que seria, como poderia pensar que James o faria?

Enfim foi quando James veio falar comigo, que eu realmente me toquei do que eu havia feito. Abandonei um amigo. Comecei a voltar reparar nos outros, e vi que Sirius receava até em vim conversar comigo, coisa que ele fazia com tanta naturalidade, i_satisfação..._ E eu encontrei naquele olhar triste e meio confuso o meu remorso, e fiz de tudo para reatar essa amizade que nos era tão importante.

Fiquei tão preocupado, com o ponto que eu tinha chego, que nem mais liguei pra aquele "receio". Na verdade, a necessidade de me reaproximar de Sirius fez com que ele se extinguisse. Foi ai que comecei a ver como ele era especial, e como idiota eu fui de querer me afastar de alguém assim. Até então estava estabelecida a paz mundial. Porém eu passei a notar muito mais do que, como Sirius era uma pessoa fantástica, na verdade eu me especializei bem nisso. Minhas observações iam do jeito de como ele sorria, no brilho de seu olhar de quando fazia algo errado, nas suas manias, no seu jeito de andar, falar e respirar, mas a gota da água foi quando um suspiro saiu dos meus lábios enquanto eu o observava dormindo em uma aula de História da Magia.

Foi o basta, o alarme geral do desespero. Naquela mesma aula sai correndo chamando a atenção de Deus e o mundo, mas eu não me importava, precisava correr, precisava de ar, Merlin mas por que eu não estava respirando? Parei alguns metros depois me encostando à parede de um corredor que eu não tinha a menor idéia de qual era. Meu peito estava ofegante, e eu tinha certeza que não era só pela corrida. Olhei o nada como se lá fosse surgir a resposta para minha pergunta tãoi _perturbadora/i:_ E agora?

Tudo clareou, mas ao contrário do que eu imaginava não facilitou em nada as coisas. Percebi que todo aquele receio anterior, era a certeza de que isso aconteceria. De alguma forma eu já sabia que se continuasse próximo de Sirius eu acabaria me apaixonando... O que no final poderia ter uma conseqüência muito mais grave do que um simples afastamento. Procurei argumentos, qualquer coisa para me martirizar e lamentar meu cruel destino, coisa que normalmente eu faria. Mas tudo que eu consegui foi um sorriso vacilante, é já podem perceber as primeiras mudanças ai...

Prometi que ia tomar muito cuidado, do que eu tinha certeza que era um sentimento. Não magoaria Sirius à toa, nem arriscaria nossa amizade sem certeza, mas também não me machucaria. Aconteceria o que deveria acontecer, o que foi feito está feito, finalmente entendi que eu tinha que lidar com as conseqüências e não lamentar as causas. Mas bem, isso nem de longe era um "problema". Era só algo que eu deveria lidar. Se apaixonar pelo melhor amigo não é algo tão absurdo, fica só mais estranho quando se trata de dois homens...

Eu mudei com Sirius, mas não como antes. Nos falávamos, convivíamos, mas comecei a sentir que faltava alguma coisa. A amizade não era mais suficiente, eu queria Sirius de outro jeito, e com uma intensidade absurda. Eu tinha que me segurar para não fazer besteira. E os períodos da lua cheia passaram a ser ainda mais preocupantes. Foi então que o incrível James veio falar comigo novamente, e então desabafei, com uma tranqüilidade que nem eu acreditei que possuía.

Pontas naquele dia não sabia com que se chocava mais, com a minha calma ou com as minhas informações. Nunca esqueço da sua voz rouca e cara estupefata dizendo: _"Aluado, por Merlin, você está afim do Sirius?"._ Ainda me contorço de risada quando me lembro daquela cena, definitivamente era uma situação que merecia uma foto... Uma pena que naquela época, eu i_ainda/i_ não era muito chegado das câmeras fotográficas. O importante de tudo e que depois de digerir a informação James parecia ligar o nome a pessoa, e com um sorrisinho cínico me disse: _"Acho que você devia falar com ele"._Na hora eu não entendi o que ele pensava, porque achava isso, mas eu obedeci, eu fui falar com Sirius.

E não, não teve nada do que você está pensando, coisas do tipo "Oh! Sirius preciso te contar uma coisa..." ou "Sirius, nos precisamos conversar..." Não foi nada tão novelesco. Pra quem ouve a história vai parecer mais engraçado do que romântico, mas teve lá a sua magia.

Eu estava em mais um dos meus passeios nostálgicos por aquele jardim, que vale a pena ressaltar que se encontrava em pleno por do sol. Foi quando eu vi uma criatura, enorme e no mínimo bizarra, correndo na minha direção. Era um cão negro, e quase galopava qual era a sua velocidade. Sua língua estava pra fora de um jeito engraçado, e ele parecia feliz, acima de tudo parecia_ livre_. Padfoot não diminuiu a velocidade ao se aproximar, e com uma 'delicadeza' única me derrubou no chão, com aquelas patas pesadas e sujas de lama.

Aquele cão continuou em cima de mim, me farejando como se eu fosse um grande pedaço de carne. Eu só ria e ficava encarando-o. Olhando naqueles olhinhos caninos, eu pude ter a certeza de que aquele animal era realmente a cara do Sirius. Só mesmo um cão, poderia ser tão doce e meigo. E só mesmo um cão me faria rir após ter feito coisa errada.

Sirius ainda como cão, deitou sua cabeça no meu colo, enquanto eu lhe acariciava as orelhas. Ele fechava os olhos resmungando meio sonolento, e eu ficava com um sorriso besta no rosto. A nossa sorte é que, eu acho, ninguém estava olhando, nunca terei certeza porque naquele momento eu também fechei os olhos. O peso da cabeça apoiada no meu colo aumentou, e logo eu acariciava fios cheios e rebeldes como os de um cão, mas com um perfume inebriante e uma maciez inexplicável...

Até mesmo se eu tentasse sei que nunca mais me esquecerei daquele dia.

Abri os olhos e Sirius me olhava como se fosse algo muito impressionante, seus olhos brilhavam do mesmo jeito e nos seus lábios pendia um sorriso satisfeito. Sua face estava tingida em um tom meio acobreado, Sirius parecia uma obra de arte. No horizonte o sol dava seu último adeus, sem lástima, sem receio, mostrando que para tudo se tem um final e um recomeço. Lembro-me de ter dito, com a voz rouca, _"Falei com James..." _Eu tentaria uma conversa agora, mas tudo que ele fez foi sorrir e dizer: _"Eu sei"._

Então eu tive a certeza de que não era um pôr e sim um _nascer_ do sol.

Aquele gosto adocicado, aquela língua quente, e aquele hálito convidativo é algo que se cravou na minha memória, que eu sei que não vai adiantar eu procurar e procurar, só haverá ele, e somente ele.

Naquela tarde em que me beijou, Sirius me mostrou a vida e sua graça e virtudes. Sabia que se tivesse ele comigo seria muito mais fácil sorrir, e assim o faria. Sirius foi uma espécie de anjo que me escolheu, e eu agradeço sempre por ter tido essa benção...

_Tome nota: Nunca deixar Padfoot ler isso aqui, se não ele ficará ainda mais convencido. _

O importante é que desde aquele dia, tudo se manteve assim. Parecia quase surreal de tão bom, até nossas brigas era divertidas. Depois, é claro. Mas tudo acabava em risos. Eu tinha amigos irmãos, amigos namorados, eu tinha uma família que jamais me abandonaria pelo que eu sou, fui ou deixei de ser.

Até o dia dessa foto, essa reunião tão gostosa que merece detalhes quando eu tiver mais tempo. Hoje eu sei a diferença que eles fizeram na minha vida, principalmente você Sirius que eu tenho certeza que um dia dará um jeito de ler isso aqui e vai acabar chorando. Não negue, eu sei que vai. Enfim, Pad, você me mostrou que problemas desaparecem em um tocar de lábios e roçar de peles, que um sorriso vale mais do que um palavra vazia, que as lágrimas devem vim apenas como alívio e não solução.

Aprendi a viver, ensinei a cuidar. Mas acima de tudo, entendi, _finalmente _o que é _Amar._

-

Remus prendeu a folha de pergaminho na foto, deixando-a de enfeite, como estava, no espelho da cômoda. Sorriu acariciando mais uma vez a fotografia, e decidiu descer e atender a campainha, que ele sabia que era Black, que tinha esquecido as chaves, e que não se podia aparatar naquele bairro. Fazia cinco anos que moravam juntos e faziam cinco anos que Sirius se esquecia disso. Bem, era melhor correr antes que Black derrubasse a porta...

Certas coisas nunca mudam.

_O Remus da fotografia deu de ombros como quem lamenta, mas não parava de sorrir. Lílian sentada ao seu lado direito parecia divertida e muito mais bem humorada, suas mãos se entrelaçavam nas de James que estava radiante por tal conquista. Sirius, ao lado esquerdo do lupino, enlaçava seu pescoço em um abraço apertado e possessivo enquanto beijava a bochecha do namorado e ouvia James gargalhar por isso. _

E nem devem.


End file.
